Battle in court
by Fallen-Artist
Summary: Naruto is being capture? because of playing GTA? how did it happen?


Ok guys....this is my first naruto chapter i posted......give some reviews ok?........i am new at this......and if you guys like this....i will try to write some more.......

* * *

Chapter 1:Battle in court

One crazy stormy night, with typhoon , thunder , and vocanic eruption.( what a beautiful night)  
Naruto return home with the instant ramen he bought from 7-11 .... but the typhoon blow it all away(YAY)  
Naruto then decided to play GTA (He is only 15!) then suddenly ..... Anbu came and arrested him for playing underage(how did the Anbu know that?)it was still a mystery until now.

At Court Judge: Naruto, you played GTA underage.... do you plead gulity?  
Naruto:Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( then thunder strikes)  
Judge: then prepare to be sent to jail for ?? years (??=99)  
Naruto: WT*, hey you cannot do that to me Sasuke!(thunder strikes again)  
Sasuke(Judge):How dare you disobey me, Sakura!!! come and sent him to jail now.  
Sakura: Yes , sasuke ( she had totally control by sasuke's illusion for her love)  
Defence Lawyer: Objection! Na...naru...naruto is.....(Fainted)  
Naruto:!!!!!!!! you are not helping Hinata( thunder strikes again)(She is a lawyer)  
Everybody: Don't you know that? You are the author of this story!  
Sasuke:Anyways, do you plead gulity?  
Naruto: Hey sauske you play GTA too, why you are not gulity?  
Sasuke: Cause orochimaru force me to, i had sent him to jail already Naruto:But you did play it.  
Sasuke:Ermmm, so what i am the judge, i can do anything i want.( Sasuke forgets to strike thunder)  
Naruto: But.  
Sasuke: No but, Had Sakura come?  
Sakura: Here I am Sasuke, i brought Sai along too, to drag NARUTO!  
Naruto:BUT!!! sasuke even you are the judge you still broke the law.  
Sasuke: The Head of Anbu doesn't want to arrest me Naruto: Who the hell is the head of anbu I though Danzou is.  
Sasuke:Danzou had been mysteriously stroke by the thunder and died(I thought Sasuke is the one controlling the thunder)  
Sakura:Sasuke then appoint me as the new head Naruto:Hey.... you are just the judge not the Hokkage, Granny tsunade is then the 5th Hokkage Sasuke:I forgot to mention, tsunade too had been mysteriously stroke by the thunder, now she is in the konoha hospital and she appoint me as the temporary Hokkage until she return.  
(I think these two inccident is somewhat connected to Sasuke)(thunder strikes)  
Anbu: Sakura-Sama!  
sakura: Yes? and i am not use to being called Sama don't call me that again.  
Anbu:Yes sakura-sama and something terrible happened.  
Sakura: what is it?  
Anbu: well, My PSP spoilt while playing GTA, can i borrow yours?(sakura puch him out of konoha, he landed in the hidden village of sand)  
Anbu2: Sakura-sama, something terrible happened!  
Sakura:Did yours PSP spoilt?  
Anbu2: No, but my NDS did, but thats not the point, the point is the bracket man had strike by thunder and ??? wish to be the new BM Sasuke: Sure, he will be the new bracket man, as long as he don't make any personal comment, and not to accuse me of anything or whatever.  
Naruto:Hey, this story is about me who cares about the new BM ,??? aka 999 Sasuke:Oh yes, you reminded me , Sakura , Sai ,Anbu drag naruto to the prison now.

In jail Naruto: This place is better than i thought, you can order ramen whenever you want, the number is 62353535 Lee:No you can't Naruto, there is no phone here and does Pizza hut sells Ramen too? I think so, right Guy sensei?  
Guy:I am so proud of you Lee.... You know that.( who does)  
Naruto: Oh really?, i have a handphone : )  
Lee: even you have, there is no connection here, right Guy sensei?  
Guy:I am so proud of you.... You know that too!!!(Who doesn't know )  
Naruto: OMG!!!!, well then i guess i can eat something else for ?? years

Dinner Time Lee: The menu for today is.  
Guy: Sakura's special-made-food pills Lee:OMG!!!, it must taste great, wonderful, extremely delicious.( I don't think so)(Watch anime if you wanna know more aboutit)  
Naruto:Ermmmmm, I am not so hungry... If you want it i can give it to you Lee Lee: Really?  
Naruto: sure but i am a bit tired... i will leave it here and you can take it then( Naruto put the pills at the end of the Prison)  
Lee: Oh **** i cannot reach it(First gate open!!)(Lee broke the door)  
Naruto: Thanks Brushy Brown I am leaving first, enjoy your food :D

(Naruto escapes)  
Orochimaru: Wait a minute, nine tail fox.  
Naruto: whats up snape.  
Orochimaru: do me a flavour Naruto: No way evil, bad ,moronic, foolish , idiotic moron. i won't do anything for you.  
Orochimaru: Come on, i just want you to sent me KFC, i am staving Naruto: well i can lend you my phone and you call it yourself Orochimaru: Not so fast, there is no connection here.  
Guy: Orochimaru i am so proud of you, you know that! (Lee: wow he knows that)  
Naruto: Well...... Brushy Brown, and his sensei can you sent me to KFC?  
Guy:Lee lets buy for them, they can't leave the jail you know Lee: you are so great and mighty Guy sensei ( the two moron leave to buy KFC)  
Naruto: well, since they are gone.... bybye

While Running (Naruto called Gaara)  
Naruto: Hey Gaara, can give me a ride to the court?  
Gaara:Sure, since i owe you , where are you anyway?  
Naruto: Konoha Gaara: where! the exact location Naruto: wait ahhh, ......( naruto then called shikamaru)

Shikamaru: Hello?  
Naruto: Yo shikamaru, where is the location of konoha prison?  
Shikamaru: For moron like you its on Earth, for normal people it is in Konoha , as for genius like me its 1 17' 35" North, 103 51' 21" East (Naruto then copied down then hung the phone)

Back to Gaara Naruto: i am at 1 17' 35" North, 103 51' 21"East Gaara:ok i got it( Gaara's a genius?)

0.0001 Minutes later Naruto: wow i just hung the phone and you are here! , and where did you get the car?  
Gaara: from GTA! i mean i copied it from GTA with my sand of course.  
Naruto: but you are underage Gaara: at hidden sand we can play GTA when we are 17 years,364 days,23 hour,59mins, 59.999999999 seconds old Naruto: But you are still underage, i can't belive my maths is so good Gaara: no you used calculator i saw it : D Naruto: But your are still underage and yet you still can drive Gaara:I got a license made of sand and i am the Kazekage so i can do anything i want Naruto: Just like sasuke( i hate him ...... i hate him)(thunder strikes)  
Gaara:Is Konoha's weather always so bad?  
Naruto: no but there is a lot of shinobi got killed by sasu... i mean thunder.  
Gaara: And i found one anbu outside my house... he is saying GTA, GTA ,GTA.  
Naruto: ermmm i suppose Sakura punched him and he gone mad when his head knock againist the floor when landed.  
Gaara: So... can i start driving now?  
Naruto:ermm yeah :D

In court Anbu2: Sakura-Sama the new BM is dead Sakura: What! Sasuke its great you had broke your record, you had killed 15 shinobi, 20 children, 30 dogs.40 cats,50 BM and injured 1 hokkage, 5 BM, 30children, 60parents,90 elderly and 9 tail beast Sasuke:i will now assign 007 to replace 999.  
Chouji: not so fast Sasuke, i have not buy popcorn...( ok you may continue)  
Sakura: Hey sasuke, are we filming a movie?  
Sasuke:Of course ........ : D not.  
Sakura: then why is there a camera?  
Sasuke:Ermmm Naruto put it there (Gaara's car rushed in)  
Naruto: Hey i did not put it there, i place it there!  
Sasuke:Hey i suppose you should be in jail Shikamaru:Hey Gaara wanna play shouji and see who is the better genius.  
Naruto: hey this is all about me!  
Sasuke: i hate to admit but he is right, so sent him to jail again.  
Gaara: no way, i am not going to pick naruto up again, it is very far from the prison here, it cost me a lot of oil(chakara to control the sand)  
Sasuke: well then, naruto shall we fight?  
Naruto:Sure

(two running towards each other shouting YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)  
Both: Scissors, paper , stone( both use paper)  
Both:Again Scissors, paper , stone( both use stone)  
Both: Scissors, paper ,  
???: I won Both: huh? ( both look elsewhere)  
shikamaru: ha gaara, it seems that i am smarter than you.  
Gaara: i did not say that i am a genius, 999 said that Shikamaru: Anyway where is 999 ,i am gonna kill him for fooling me into wasting my time.  
Sasuke: he's dead Anbu2:Aha, so you are the one who killed him.  
Sasuke: what evidence do you have?  
Anbu2: yes,...................... i have.................... none Sasuke:Oh really too bad, i wish to go to jail, there is phone there now!  
Everybody: What!  
(everybody then start pushing each other saying i wanna be the first in jail)  
Sasuke: only in hokkage prison which only i can go.  
(Hinata regain consciousness)  
Hinata:I have prove that Naruto-kun is found not guilty as Nine-tail fox is already over a thousand years old and so their average age is over 18.  
Naruto: Hinata.... you are useful afterall.(holded her hands and said)Thanks alot.....(Hinata fainted again)

Tsunade:CUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! What the Heck are you all doing i just went to buy a bottle of sake and you change the script into such unlogical one ( Is Naruto the Manga everlogical)  
if you do that MR Masashi Kishimoto will be furious.( he wrote this script afterall)

The End

Hope you like it reply me if you like it on the tagboard


End file.
